Ash Meets the Champ
by Barren
Summary: Ash Ketchum sits restlessly in his Pallet Town home in the middle of a cold, lonely night. He feels an overwhelming presence in the house, and he fears what it may be. But little does he know, the champ is here, and he is horny... Satire.


It was a chilly winter night in Pallet Town, a city that lay comfortably in the midst of the Kanto region. A young man named Ash Ketchum sat alone in his room, laying in a bed that he had outgrown years ago watching a TV now that strained his tired eyes. He lay there uncomfortably, listening to the wood of the house noisily creak every time a stray gust of wind blew through it. Restlessly, he rolled over. The alarm clock flashed the time 4:03 AM.

 _What an absurd time to be awake,_ he thought.

The snoring Pikachu in the corner of the room did little to ease him to sleep.

 _The one time I wish that little guy would just go somewhere else, of course he has to be right here._

Realizing he was never going to get to sleep at this rate, Ash crawled out of his bed, draping the red sheets lazily back on top of the mattress. With a stretch and a sigh he mustered the energy to open his door and walk downstairs, seeing if there was anything he could eat to pass the time. What better way to waste one's time, he thought, than by eating a delicious meal?

Walking down the stairs, Ash felt uneasy. There was something strange about his home tonight. Something different. Something that made him feel the slight nausea that one feels in an unfamiliar land, in a thickly covered forest at night, or in the alleyway of a grungy city that they have never been to before.

 _That's weird,_ he thought to himself, trying to come up with some form of reasonable explanation as to why he might feel that way.

 _Must be the full moon. Werewolves and what not._

He giggled a bit at the silliness of his thoughts. This was his house in the middle of nowhere Pallet Town. The only things interested in this place were the numerous Rattatas and Pidgeys that filled the grass at the town's exit. There was hardly anything threatening about the place at all. But still the thoughts remained.

Pulling an apple out of his refrigerator, he sat down at the kitchen table and began to munch on the red fruit, the sounds of his chewing filling the formerly silent room. He hoped that the raucous noises emanating from his mouth wouldn't wake up his mother.

 _No worries, she's a heavy sleeper._

Yet still he felt so… not alone. So watched. So in the presence of something far stranger than himself, and possibly even far more dangerous. It was an uncomfortable feeling, one that brought thoughts of monsters and ghosts and demons and witches to his head.

 _I shouldn't have eaten that pizza before bed._

But Ash knew very well that no pizza would cause such a feeling of dread. This was not his mind playing tricks on them. The boy was always one to rely on his instincts; they were the only thing that had yet to let him down. There was something inside that house with him, and he was going to find it before it found him.

But even before Ash knew what to look for, a whisper in the night left him shocked and unmoving.

"Come, little one. You already know I am here, therefore why should I not reveal myself to you?"

Ash whipped around quickly, expecting to see any wide array of monstrosities standing before him.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Ash cried, clenching his fist tight.

"My name," the creature stated, before walking out seemingly of the wall itself. Its form began to come into view, and what Ash saw confused him more than it frightened him.

"… Is John Cena."

A large white man of about six and a half feet in height had burst out of the wall, his ripped muscles and Greek-god-like frame reflecting the moonlight off of his muscular chest. Blaringly loud music comprised of trumpets and blaring rap lyrics accompanied his entry. The man was entirely nude, and between his massive thighs hung the largest penis Ash Ketchum had ever seen.

The boy's mouth opened wide in shock; who the hell was this, why was he here, where did the music come from, and most importantly, _why is his dick out?_

"Don't be afraid, Ash," the man spoke. "I know who you are. One of the greatest trainers to ever come from the Kanto region. A champion like myself. I've been a fan of yours for a very long time…"

The man inched ever closer to Ash as he spoke.

"But not only for your battling skills," he said before gently running his hand across Ash's face. "But also, for your beauty."

Ash swallowed hard. He knew this was not something that he would allow to happen under any normal circumstances. But there was something hypnotizing about the man. Something about the way his deep eyes stared perfectly into Ash's, and about the way his massive circumcised dong swung back and forth like the pendulum of a gorgeous antique grandfather clock.

Soon, the wrestler had flipped Ash onto the kitchen table and ripped off his pants and Sonic the Hedgehog underwear, exposing him. Slowly Cena slid inside of Ash, who screamed in a mixture of sheer agony and pleasure.

"Don't worry about waking your mother, I've already pleasured her as well. She'll sleep for hours after the dicking I just gave her."

John Cena thrust in and out of the trainer, whose eyes were now so wide open that he thought they were going to pop out of his head. Despite the trainer's tears, Cena continued to fuck Ash harder and harder, his massive, unlubed cock likely causing permanent rectal damage to the boy. Finally, with one last thrust, Cena reached orgasm, flooding Ash's asshole with semen, the white, sticky liquid flooding out of the boy's greatly expanded ass cavern.

"Ugghhhhhhuuuhhhhh," Ash moaned, barely awake. The trainer had reached orgasm numerous times during the anal annihilation that the champ had given him; he had stopped counting after the 13th one.

"You're never going to see me again," spoke the well-endowed 15-time world heavyweight champion. "Don't tell anyone of the experience I have given you. They won't believe you anyway." And with that, he disappeared into the night, never to be seen by Ash again. The trainer gave one last sigh and fell asleep on the kitchen table, his ass still overflowing with the remains of the champ's passion.

 _He's right. No one is ever going to believe this._


End file.
